gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Deck the Rooftop
= = New Directions |Solos = Mercedes, Finn, Artie, Rachel, Santana, Tina and Quinn Fabray}} Deck the Rooftop 'by ''John Parry Ddall and Christmas Carols ''is sung by New Directions on the Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album. In this song, Mercedes, Artie, Santana, Rachel, Tina, and Finn each have solos. It does not feature in an episode. It is a mash-up of ''Deck the Halls by John Parry Ddall ''and ''Up On the Rooftop by Christmas Carols. Lyrics '''New Directions Boys: Fa la la la New Directions Girls: Oh uh oh oh New Directions Boys: Fa la la la New Directions Girls: Oh uh ohh Rachel: Deck the Halls New Directions Boys: Fa la la la New Directions Girls: Oh uh oh oh New Directions Boys: Fa la la la New Directions Girls: Oh uh ohh Rachel: Deck the Halls Mercedes: Deck the halls with boughs of holly (New Direction Girls: Fa la la la la la la la la la) 'Tis the season to be jolly (New Direction Girls: ' '''Fa la la la la la la la la la la la la la) '''Santana:' Don we now our gay apparel (New Direction Girls: Fa la la la la la la la la ) Troll the ancient yuletide carol (New Direction Girls: Fa la la la la la la la la) (Rachel: '''Deck the halls) '''Finn: Up on the rooftop, reindeer pause Out jumps good ol' Santa Claus Down through the chimney with lots of toys All for the little ones Christmas joys (New Directions: la la la) Mercedes and Artie: Ho ho ho Mercedes: Who wouldn't go? Mercedes and Artie: Ho ho ho Mercedes: Who wouldn't go? Up on the rooftop click click click Mercedes and Artie: Down through the chimney with good St. Nick Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop (Rachel: Deck the halls) Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop New Directions Boys: Fa la la la, Fa la la la Rachel: First comes the stocking of little Nell Oh, dear Santa, fill it well Rachel with Finn: Give her a dolly that laughs and cries One that will open and shut her eyes Santana and Artie: Don we now our gay apparel Santana: Fa la la la la la la la la Santana: Troll the ancient yuletide carol Santana: Fa la la la la la la la la (Rachel: Ho) (Mercedes: ooo uu) New Directions: Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop (Mercedes: 'Woah Oh Hooo) Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop ('Mercedes: Deck the halls) Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop (Mercedes: '''Yeah) '''New Directions Boys: Fa la la la, Fa la la la Rachel: Deck the Halls Quinn: Up on the rooftop (New Direction Girls: Oh uh oh oh) Up on the rooftop (New Direction Girls: 'Oh uh ohh) Oh up on the rooftop ('New Direction Girls: 'Oh uh oh oh) Up on the rooftop ('New Direction Girls: Oh uh ohh) Tina: See the blazing Yule before us Fa la la la la la la la la Strike the harp and join the chorus Fa la la la la la la la la Santana: Follow me in merry measure (Mercedes: Fa la la la la la la la la) Sing we joyous, all together (Mercedes: Fa la la la la la la la la) Mercedes with Artie: Ho ho ho Mercedes: Who wouldn't go? Mercedes with Artie: Ho ho ho Mercedes: Who wouldn't go? Up on the rooftop click click click Mercedes and Artie: Down through the chimney with good St. Nick Rachel and Finn With New Directions: Deck the halls with boughs of holly Fa la la la la la la la la (Mercedes: 'La la la) 'Tis the season to be jolly Hear the bells of Christmas calling ('Mercedes: Hear the bells) Deck the halls with boughs of holly ('''Mercedes: '''Deck the halls) Fa la la la la la la la la! Trivia *The first and only mash-up to have a title with one name or without a "/" (slash). *The only mash-up to not be featured in a Glee Christmas episode. * Videos 300px|left|thumb Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs suny by Quinn Fabray Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album